Chainsaws are commonly used in both commercial and private settings to cut timber or perform other rigorous cutting operations. Because chainsaws are typically employed in outdoor environments, and the work they are employed to perform often inherently generates debris, chainsaws are typically relatively robust hand held machines. They can be powered by gasoline engines or electric motors (e.g., via batteries or wired connections) to turn a chain around a bar at relatively high speeds. The chain includes cutting teeth that engage lumber or another medium in order to cut the medium as the teeth are passed over a surface of the medium at high speed.
Given that the chainsaw is expected to operate outdoors, it can be further expected that the chainsaw is likely to operate in different ambient temperatures. Since many chainsaws that are powered by gasoline engines employ some form of carburetor that may employ a fuel enrichment system, it can be appreciated that starting may be difficult if the weather is very cold. Moreover, it may further be appreciated that manipulation of the fuel enrichment system might be thought of as a way to improve the ability to start the chainsaw.